Viva la Chocolate
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It is time for Freddie Benson to soon marry Sam Puckett, but first Freddie's male friends hold a party for him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**Viva la Chocolate**

**28 year old Freddie Benson is lead by his male friends into a room he's never been in before.**

"Surprise, man!" says Freddie's friends.

The lights in the room flash on.

Freddie gasp in surprise.

In the room is a 1970s style bar counter as well as a small stage with a stripper pole.

Porno-music play on a vintage jukebox.

"We thought ya'd need one last knock 'round the block before ya marry your sexy blonde Sam." says Kyle Silver.

"Good idea, dude." says Freddie.

"Hi, gentlemen. Which one of you is the one who'll get married in a few days?" says a very sexy black woman as she enter via a door on the other side of the room. She is a stripper.

"I am." says Freddie.

"Sexy! My name's Kelly Xanderson, but tonight you all can call me Chocolate Baby 'cause that's my stripper-name." says the woman.

"Did you hire a stripper?" says Freddie.

"It was Mike who suggested her." says Kyle.

"Indeed I did." says Mike Rockwell.

Chocolate Baby walk over to the jukebox and change song.

Then she walk up on the stage.

Freddie and his friends take their seats on the long red couch in front of the stage.

Chocolate Baby starts to do a sexy dance, stripping off her neon-green leather outfit.

Soon she's in just her boots and her G-string panties.

"And now...I'm gonna let you see me right up close." says Chocolate Baby as she walk over to Freddie, get into his lap and starts to give him a very sexy lapdance.

Freddie enjoy it.

"Oh, your stick is getting thick." says Chocolate Baby when she feel that Freddie's dick is starting to get hard.

"Yeah..." moans Freddie.

He plan to enjoy everything about this bachelor party, in particular since he didn't think he'd get one and also since his soon-to-be wife Sam is the type of woman who wouldn't get jealous if he did something with a stripper.

"Holy shit, Mr Benson. You have a big dick." says Chocolate Baby, all happy and sexy.

"Thanks." says Freddie in a deep manly tone.

"A very sexy man, is what you truly are." says Chocolate Baby in a very sexy tone.

"Nice." says Freddie.

"Yeah, sir." says Chocolate Baby.

"Indeed, sexy woman!" moans Freddie.

Chocolate Baby kick up the level of the lapdance, becoming even more slutty and sexual.

"Seems like your dick love what I do." whisper Chocolate Baby in a soft erotic tone.

"That's true..." moans Freddie, getting horny.

"Good." says Chocolate Baby.

"Take advantage of this, man. It's your last shot at fuckin' a chick who's not your Sam, ya know." says Tony Grayson.

"He's right." says Chocolate Baby with a tiny sexy laugh.

"Yeah." says Freddie as he unbuckle his belt and pull down his jeans.

"This will be awesome." says Chocolate Baby as she pull Freddie's boxers in half, revealing his big hard dick.

Chocolate Baby takes off her G-string panties and takes a seat on Freddie's dick, allowing it to slide up into her wet pussy.

"OMG, your dick is so big! Me love it though!" moans Chocolate Baby as she slowly begins ro ride Freddie's dick.

"I'm glad you like it, babe!" moans Freddie in a deep manly tone.

"Holy shit, yeah! Sexy!" moans Chocolate Baby.

"True!" moans Freddie.

"Your dick feels so fuckin' wonderful inside me!" moans Chocolate Baby.

"And your slutty amazing pussy feels damn nice wrapped around my dick." moans Freddie.

"Thanks." says Chocolate Baby with a cute smile.

"Freddie, is it fun to fuck a black bitch? I believe you've never fucked one before, man." says Kyle.

"Yeah, it's very good..." moans Freddie.

"Nice." says Kyle.

Freddie grab onto Chocolate Baby's waist and takes control, fucking her hard, but still slow.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Chocolate Baby, obviously enjoying being fucked by Freddie.

"Chocolate Baby, you're very fuckable!" moans Freddie, all horny.

"Yay!" moans Chocolate Baby, happy that Freddie thinks she is fuckable.

"Holy shit...!" moans Freddie.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! So much fun!" moans a happy Chocolate Baby.

"Seems like you love to be fucked." moans Freddie.

"I do. I'm a slutty girl." moans Chocolate Baby.

"Okay." says Freddie.

"Yay!" moans Chocolate Baby with a slutty smile.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Freddie, fucking faster.

55 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Freddie as he cum in Chocolate Baby's pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans a very happy Chocolate Baby.

"Sorry. I did cum in you..." says Freddie.

"Relax, man. I wanted you to cum in me. My pussy is fixed. I can't get pregnant." says Chocolate Baby.

"Okay, sexy girl." says Freddie.

"Here, baby." says Mike as he pour a sexy tropical drink into Chocolate Baby's mouth.

"Thanks." says Chocolate Baby.

Chocolate Baby climb off Freddie's dick.

She lick Freddie's dick clean.

"Chocolate Baby always like to clean up when she's done with a horny man. She may be a slut, but also a good girl who don't wanna leave without cleaning up after her. Yay." says Chocolate Baby.

"Funny." says Freddie.

"I'm sweet." says Chocolate Baby.

Chocolate Baby walk back onto the stage and continue to dance.

"Hey, Freddie. Good thing we got you a stripper, huh?" says Mike.

"Yeah. Thanks, dude." says Freddie.

"Not a problem. I know plenty of sexy stripper sluts." says Mike.

"Really?" says Freddie.

"Yes, man. I know like 20 different sexy fuckable strippers. They are all very nice girls with big boobs and soft pussy." says Mike.

"That's very nice." says Freddie.

"Indeed." says Mike.

"Yeah." says Freddie.

"Chocolate Baby was a cozy fuck, right...?" says Mike.

"Very much so. She was an amazing slut. Fucking her was great." says Freddie.

"Okay." says Mike. "Nice you like her."

"She's a good slut, but no slut can beat Sam for me." says Freddie.

"Of course. Sam and you love each other." says Mike.

"Yeah, man." says Freddie.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
